


The Zombie Apocalypse Starts One Ambitious College Student At A Time

by Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound



Category: Vicious - V. E. Schwab, iZombie - TV
Genre: AU, Fake science!!, I've only watched seasons 1 and part of 2 of iZombie so, Other, This is Bad, Vicious needs more fics, Zombie AU, this is probably not very up-to-date in zombie terms, you don't really need to know either of these fandoms to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound/pseuds/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound
Summary: Victor Vale is a zombie.Eli Cardale is a zombie hunter.The two are roommates.This is all going to go horribly, horribly wrong.





	The Zombie Apocalypse Starts One Ambitious College Student At A Time

Victor Vale was a zombie.  
Not one of those stereotypical, cheesy horror movie zombies, with rotting flesh and yellow eyes who moans "Braaaainsss" at opportune moments. As far as he could tell, the only similarity he had with his fictional cousins was the necessity of consuming brains rather than food.  
His current circumstances were far more preferable than the mythical affects of being a zombie. Sure, his hair and skin had been bleached paper white, but he had been pale as hell anyways, and it was preferable to some aggravated version of leprosy. His eyes had stubbornly remained their customary ice blue, and other than the fact that he now had to pour an ungodly amount of hot sauce, salt, or lemon juice into his coffee to taste it, he seemed to have gotten one of the better deals of being undead.  
His pride _was_ a bit wounded by the fact that he now had to cut out brains from cadavers and eat them. It was decidedly unclassy, and quite messy, but what else could he do? He wanted to stay alive.  
It would have been much, much easier hiding his zombism (Or Supra-necrosis, as he had decided to call it) if he hadn't been rooming with Eli Cardale.  
Eli was perfect; brown haired, brown eyed, muscularly built with a tan that Victor could only dream of. He had perfect grades, a perfect family, a perfect life. He was friendly with everyone on campus, including the teachers, and so could get away with practically anything if he had wanted to. But he seemed perfectly content with stealing Victor's ex girlfriend instead, treating her with the constant care and love that Victor could never provide. He was kind, sweet, and charming. Perfect.  
He was also nosy as hell.  
Eli was the reason he had started being more cautious, since the last thing he needed was his roommate finding him eating human brains. Knowing Eli, knowing how perfect he was, he would call the campus police, or even 911. Then Victor would go to jail for the rest of his life and his research would be in vain. So precautions had been set in place, including but not limited to a tracking device, a combination lock, and an ingenious system involving Chinese takeout. His research had grown more secretive, but no less intense.  
Which was where he was now, trying to find out where the Supra-necrosis parasite had come from and drinking cold coffee in a morgue.

 

\----

 

"Victor, why the hell is the bone saw lying on the table?"  
Victor looked up from his work on the microscope to find his roomate holding up the electric powered saw that was used to cut through bones. Most often, it was used to open the skull. Most recently, it had been used to open the skull of one Kari Reeds, whose brains had tasted decidedly shrimp-like and had gone down with a container of fried rice which now sat empty on the table.

"Because I used it," Victor replied, turning back to his work. Eli set it down with a sigh before walking closer to his friend. 

"Why don't we go out today? I've heard that there's a new restaurant nearby," he said hopefully. Eli was always trying to get Victor out in public, which he found odd since he had been respectful about Victor's personal space until he had gotten that new job. Internship, Victor thought, shaking his head. Even at one of the biggest companies in the world, it wasn't what he had thought Eli would go into. It had made him far too perky, too, he thought in annoyance.

"I just ate," he pointed out, gesturing onehandedly at the empty fast food containers. His gaze did not stray from the microscope. 

He could practically see Eli frowning behind him. 

"Vic," he said, and Victor groaned internally at the concerned parent tone that edged Eli's voice. "You've been cooped up here for days. You're as pale as a sheet."

"I'm always as pale as a sheet," Victor muttered under his breath. Eli ignored him. 

"It can't be healthy. I mean, all you've aten is-" he gestured at the Chinese take-out that scattered across the counter. "This junk. What about vitamins?" 

Victor snorted. 

"There's beef and broccoli left if you'd like it," he said, looking up. "And good god, you sound like my mother."

He didn't really, since his mother had nevered cared enough to be concerned about what Victor did, let alone what's he ate. But the sentence seemed to have worked it's magic on Eli, because he stopped talking long enough to scoop up a bite of rice. 

Victor looked up just in time to see a squishy pink piece in the middle of it.

Eli put it in his mouth, then immediately spit it back out again. 

"What the hell is that?" He snapped, pointing accusatorily at the piece of brain. Victor felt his heart turn to lead. 

"Who the f*ck puts shrimp in their rice?" Eli continued, swearing as he looked at Victor like he was an alien. "This time down here has obviously messed with your brain." 

Speaking of brain, Victor felt the primordial instincts of a teenage girl rise up in him, ready to plead for Eli's understanding. He didn't know why anyone would plead for Eli's understanding, especially now. He shoved the feelings back down. The mood-swings that resulted from eating part of a brain was something Victor was still getting used to. 

"Fine, I'll join you in the realm of the living," he gave in, pushing away from his seat.  "What's the resteraunts name?" 

"I was thinking of this special butchers shop. Meat Cute, I think." 

Victor nodded, though the inner teenage girl was whining about how that was a horrible location for a date. That was extra stupid, he told himself, since it wasn't a date. The cheerleader seemed to disagree. 

"I'll just clean up, then," Victor said, especially cheery sounding. Eli stopped and looked at him, and Victor stopped. 

"...I may see your point," Victor concluded, running and hand through his hair, and Eli nodded with a smirk. 

"See you outside?" 

"Sure." 

\---

As soon as Victor left the building, Eli bent down with a napkin and picked up the shrimp that he had spat on the floor. The nagging feeling that had been with him since the moment he had stepped in the room came into clear focus. 

No. It couldn't be. Victor wasn't - could _never_ be - a zombie. 

Eli knew that they were real, of course: though he'd had some trouble accepting it, his job depended on that fact. But Victor... Victor couldn't be. Because that would mean that Eli would have to get out his gun, and it would be Victor's blood on his hands rather than some strangers. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The white skin and hair, which he'd always assumed was hair dye and lack of sunlight. The strangely high amount of hot-sauce and lemon-juice he now found in their fridge. The odd hours he spent down here, with dead bodies... even the damned bone saw pointed to it. 

He looked over at the body that currently lay on the table. It was a blond seventeen year old, still in her cheerleader uniform. She looked to have died of blunt force trauma. Victor's eerie pepiness clicked. 

He covered the piece of 'shrimp' with the rest of the napkin and carefully tucked it in his pocket. He hoped beyond belief that he was just being paranoid, but the lab results would reveal the truth. 

He quickly strolled out of the morgue with only one last look at the empty fast food containers. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no fricken clue how medical science works (or science in general, who are we kidding) so my interpretations of that may be completely wrong, but hey! I have the first chapter done! And it's weird and inconsistant but I hope you all like it anyways. If you do, please please please leave a kudos or a comment!! If you do, the chances i actually finish this thing are much higher, and my self confidence would appreciate the help. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
